


Nightmares

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panicking Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: night·mareˈnītˌmer/Submitnouna frightening or unpleasant dream."I had nightmares after watching the horror movie"synonyms:	bad dream, night terrors; archaicincubus"she woke from a nightmare"a terrifying or very unpleasant experience or prospect."the nightmare of racial hatred"synonyms:	ordeal, trial, torment, horror, hell, misery, agony, torture, murder; Morea person, thing, or situation that is very difficult to deal with.





	Nightmares

Sam was no stranger to nightmares, in fact, he grew up with them. When he was four it was the man in the closet and when he was seven it was fires. As he got older, his dreams became more practical. They went from impossible strangers hiding in their house and the motel rooms catching on fire to monsters. 

It began with vampires when he was twelve and taken on his first hunt. Dean had gotten attacked and it took weeks for Sam to get the image of Dean on the ground bleeding and screaming out of his mind. By fifteen Sams dreams were full of bullies and shape shifters. On a hunt one had turned into Dean, it was believable until the monster insulted him. While it wasn't really Dean, the words stuck. The words always stuck with Sam. By seventeen Sam had nightmares about one thing and one thing only. Dying from this job.

College was a good break, he made friends and learned a million different things. He got his first girlfriend and began to build a life with her. But the nightmares didn't stop. In fact, Sam had woken Jess up with kicking and screaming. A few times it got so bad he ended up hitting her during them. She was forgiving, Sam was grateful for it, but he didn't deserve it. The nightmares of Jess burning felt real, but he wasn't going to let his stupid nightmares get in the way of what they had. But instead of getting in the way of what they had, the nightmares ended what they had completely. Jess was swallowed up in flames, the heat of the fire comparable to the warmth of the tears that made their way down his cheeks.

The nightmares with Jess were only the beginning of something much more unforgiving and cruel. They weren't just nightmares, they were visions. Night after night Sams brain was filled with them. People dying in horrid, unforgettable ways. Sleep became a scary thing, a thing Sam wanted to avoid at all costs. Most of the time he did, but his body could only be awake for so long before crashing.

Once the visions ended Sam was thankful. He never thought he would be so happy to be back with his normal nightmares. They were still terrifying and he continued to wake up screaming and shaking. Night after night, year after year Sam was almost taunted by the nightmares. He got breaks of course. When he was soulless he felt nothing. The nightmares didn't make him feel a thing. When he was in the cage his nightmares became reality, then again, Sams nightmares always found a way to seep into reality.

With Jack around Sam had calmed down. It was nice, having someone to hold, someone to sleep with. Call Sam naive but he believed Jack calmed him. He was partly angel, he had to be able to control that. But they weren't always able to do it. In fact, they rarely were able to share beds. Dean was almost always around and to put it simply, he would kill both of them if he knew they were together. Sam wasn't in the mood to fight, so he kept his distance from Jack, even if it meant sacrificing feeling at ease.

Naturally, after getting home from a hunt hours away, Sam went to bed. He made sure to walk Jack back to his room and duck down and kiss him before slipping off to his own room. He changed clothes and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Things were okay for a while. The images floating through his mind were fuzzy but in no way seemed dangerous. Then things began to take a dark turn.

Darkness was all around him, distorted sounds and voices filled his ears. Bangs and crashes began to surround him, only getting louder and louder. When Sam tried to run he couldn't move. Red light began to flood his vision, laughter echoing around him. He felt sick, uneasy, and nervous. He knew that chuckle. The chuckle he had heard it for what felt like decades. Lucifer.

Glowing red eyes peered at him through the hazy darkness. Claws ripped at his sides, stabbing at his ribs. He screamed and cried, grabbing at the hands tearing him apart. He could see his own blood covering the dark nails and slowly dripping onto the ground. Sam fell to his knees, the nails digging deeper into him and twisting. He was in so much pain he couldn't even scream. All he could do was lay there and pray that death would wash over him. That something would make it end. 

Lucifers features were slowly being able to be recognized as he got closer to Sam, twisting his claws one last time. "Hey, Sammy.." He purred. Sam tried to move away from him but the nails only dug deeper, more and more blood pooling out. "Its been so long since I've seen you.. I've missed you.." 

Sams body began to shake as he sobbed in pain, using his last bit of strength to push at the hands digging into him. Laughter ran through the air, mocking him. He closed his eyes tight and gripped at his wrists in a weak final attempt to stop him. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes, whimpering at the piercing pains shooting through him.

Bright light shined around him, causing Sam to blink open his eyes. Golden rays filled the once dark area. Lucifer was gone. The blood and pain was too. Sam opened his mouth to speak but instead..

Sam opened his eyes, gasping and gripping at his sheets. Tears were drying to his cheeks and his throat ached from screaming. He pressed himself back against the mattress in an attempt to hide. Sam always felt miserable for being so loud during his nigjtmares. They scared everyone and only caused more pain.

Slowly, Sam turned his head to the side, smiling weakly when he saw Jack laying next to him. They were inches apart, but just having him near calmed Sam down. Jack looked at Sam with so much admiration and love in his eyes that it made Sam want to cry. He didn't deserve the soft, loving looks Jack gives him. He hardly deserved Jacks love.

"Hey.." Sam whispered before clearing his throat. "What are you doing in here, buddy? Its late." He knew why, but he didn't want to admit it. He wanted to pretend it never happened, like always.

"You were yelling." Jack mumbled. "A lot. And when I came in to see if you were being attacked I saw that you were crying." Jack reached out and cupped Sams cheek. Another act that almost brought Sam to tears. He rubbed his thumb along Sams cheek ever so gently. "I wanted to protect you."

Sam almost laughed at Jacks innocence. He wished he still had it. "Just a nightmare. They can't hurt me. Okay?" He put his hand over Jacks and pressed into his touch, his eyes fluttering shut. He melted into Jacks touch.

"It sounded like it was hurting you." Jack moved closer to Sam, putting his other hand on Sams cheek. "And you were crying. That can mean pain.. or sadness."

Both. "Jack." Sam smiled. "Its over now. Whatever happened in it doesn't matter. Okay?" He leaned up and kissed Jacks forehead.

"My father was there.." Jack mumbled. "I hate him for hurting so ba-"

"How did you know that?" Sam asked, pulling Jacks hands away from his face. 

Jack smiled. Warm and full of love. It made Sams heart ache. "Who do you think ended the dream?" He pressed his forehead to Sam's. "I started to hold yo-"

"You weren't touching me. When I woke up, you weren't touching me-"

Now it was Jacks turn to laugh at Sam. "I was holding you with my wings." He looked around Sam. "I still am." 

"What?" Sam asked. "Why?" It didn't make sense.

"My wings help protect." Jack kissed Sams cheek. "I was protecting you from your bad dreams.. from your memories."

Sam winced at the word memories, nodding. "Well.. thank you for protecting me." He smiled. "But I think its time we both get some rest. Okay?"

Jack slid underneath the covers before Sam even finished his sentence. He buried his face in Sams chest, wrapping his arms and legs around Sam. Sam closed his eyes and pressed his chin to the top of Jacks head. Everything was still and for a split second Sam could swear he felt Jacks wings tighten around him.


End file.
